Knights in Bloodied Armor
by BeautyGrotesque
Summary: Eight years after Ciel turned into a demon, he has received a letter from her majesty the Queen, requesting he create a partnership with an mysterious organization; the Hellsing Organization. Can the two demons cope with the vampires and help put the queens mind at ease? Or will they duke it out with each other in an Earth shaking blood battle? A/U, Violence, Lime, and Torture.
1. I - The Arrival of Hellsing

_To the Earl of Phantomhive,_

_Under the orders of our glorious majesty the Queen, a meeting is in order between two of her loyal apprentices. She believes there to be a needed cooperation with our households due to knowledge of an impending threat. Please be advised, I, as well as two of my servants will be arriving at the Phantomhive manor in the coming four days._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sir Integra Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization_

Hellsing Organization? An un-scheduled visit? What was this world coming too?

Was it no longer an option to remain inconspicuous in one's own home? Ciel sighed, leaning back into a large leather chair playing domain to his slender body. His fingers lightly flicked the folded letter back onto the desk in front of him, watching as the paper nearly landed in his tea. The young man clenched his fists around the sheepskin arm rests of his chair. His teeth only seemed to come together in a grinding fashion under the unseen line of his lips.

"Sebastian… come here." Though the room was empty only a moment ago, a new figure could be found entering through the large wooden doors to the Earls study. Sebastian Michaelis came to a standstill in front of Ciel's desk, eyeing his young master with a pleasant smile on his face; hands clasped respectfully behind his back. Ciel on the other hand, was slouched back, cheek rested upon his right hands clenched fist currently being supported by one of two arm rests. Ciel had always been the type of man to have resentful and sullen expressions plastered on his face, and over the years of growing older with Sebastian by his side, this had not changed. His hair was two and a half inches longer now, seeing as he regularly had it groomed to match his bone structure. His eyes were a deeper dark blue, mostly from the stress of things he'd seen in his life, one still occupied by the contract mark Sebastian had placed upon him 8 years ago. He had grown into a handsome young man, Earl of Phantomhive and one of the most respected nobilities London had ever come to see.

He shifted from his slouched position, coming forward to rest two clamped together hands on the dark pine desk. "I need some intelligence, on a 'Sir Integra Hellsing'. Find me everything you can, and make it quick." Sebastian looked to his master with interest, a familiar smile creeping up his nerves and tugging on his lips. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian brought one of his gloved hands up to his chest, parting the room with a sneaky smile and a small bow.

Ciel sighed, watching his malevolent butler exit the room, easily catching the twisted smile that fell upon his servants face as he exited. He wasn't sure if Sebastian smiled like that without his own knowledge, or if it was just to irritate Ciel and paranoy him into thinking Sebastian knew something he didn't. Which was normally the case with the demon butler, Ceil had discovered this not long after solving the case of a certain "ripper".

Perhaps this Hellsing character would prove to be a form of entertainment for the Earl, he was after all, sorely lacking an interesting character in his life; ever since Lizzy had left him to pursue her dreams in the 'land of the free', as she had explained through the words of her lettering. It still bit at Ciel's thoughts, that the only parting he received from his ex-fiancé, was a letter, explaining how she had to move on and would miss him with "all of her heart". He understood she was a grown woman now, and was under no obligation by her family to marry the young Earl, but it still left him with a heavy heart realizing it was as easy as packing up and leaving a letter. He supposed he couldn't blame Lizzy for everything; 8 years ago Ciel had drastically changed for the worst.

The young man snapped back from his thoughts, realizing he had turned his chair a full 180 and was now; feet propped up on the sill, facing the large window that lined the back wall of his study. He sighed, wishing only for once, that that dammed brat Alois hadn't bedeviled him to a life of boundless suffering, much like Sebastian.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Match Point, Ciel." Tanaka, in his larger form, held a hand high to signal the Earl's winning point in his sparring match of fencing. The slate blue haired man retired from his stance of attack, dropping his foil to waist height, breathing a heavy sigh and taking a moment to capture his breath. His fencing partner and teacher, always seemed to put up and equal or better fight then the Earl himself, and he surely enjoyed the daily challenge.

"Master." Ciel turned his head to see Sebastian standing in the far right corner of the large den, papers in hand, tea and all the makings on a small cart beside the only table in the room. "Excellent work Ciel, I shall see you tomorrow." The taller, ash brown haired man bowed towards the Earl, gathering his foil and bag before exiting the den, Tanaka leading him out respectfully and back to his carriage; leaving the Earl and his Demonic servant alone. Ciel picked up haste in walking over to where Sebastian was stationed, to sit himself down and enjoy a soothing cup of tea. It had been four days since he had received the letter from 'Hellsing Organization', and today was the supposed day they would be appearing on his property. "I see we both have different understandings of the word 'quick', Sebastian." Ciel scoffed, taking the tea cup in hand and sipping a rather large gulp down, feeling the sting of burning liquid rush down his throat. "I will admit it took me quite a while to find what I have acquired, my Lord."

Ciel placed the tea cup in front of him, swiping the paper from his butlers' outstretched hand. What? This couldn't be possible…one page? And it wasn't even full with writing! "What is the meaning of this?" Ciel spat, eyeing his butler with savage intent. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, member of the round table and Protestant Knights, leader of the anonymous Hellsing Organization. A establishment shrouded in mystery." Ciel looked back to the page, reading exactly what Sebastian had just told him. It couldn't be possible, even the Queen herself had more information on her, and she was quite possibly the most protected individual in the world. "So am I to assume, that the Phantomhive household is being involuntarily forced into meeting with a practically nameless face and organization, all because of some 'impending threat'?" Sebastian smiled, retrieving the strewn paper from the floor in front of his master "I am to believe so, my Lord."

Ciel did not like this. Not one bit. Normally, once he was aware of an impending meeting with another, he would check their backgrounds, to be sure he was prepared and equipped with enough knowledge should the latter try to pull something tricky on him. Not that it was much of a problem for the Earl anymore, but he wasn't quite ready to use his abilities for anything other then a physical advantage. He sighed, coming back to the fact that he was indeed just like his cursed butler. A demon, dammed to roam the Earth in hopes of finding and devouring worthy souls. It sounded weird to him. Like something out of a movie. But the Earl himself had experienced first had just how real fiction was. He had been witness to demons, grim reapers, angels, and even demon dogs. It had been quite a lot for his physce'. Alright, if he was to go into the battle blind, he would fight with his wits, after-all he was a rather intelligent and cunning man.

Ciel stood from the table, a sudden sense overwhelming him of padding hooves outside the large mansion. They were here. He took a long, deep breath, stepping away from the table and heading towards the doors, all manner of thoughts flooding through his head. "May-Rin! Finny! Bard!" The Earl's voice was a command that could not be ignored and this was proven as three of the five servants Ciel had, showed up at a alarmingly fast pace, lining up and grinning towards their master. Each time Ciel looked back at his servants, they looked different. Older, wiser, and harder to life; he supposed that was his doing. His slate blue hair hung in front of his optics, just barely hiding his eye patch, but still showing off his subaqueous blue eyes. He smiled, an odd triviality for the Earl, before turning his head to face the door, now being opened by Sebastian.

"Good Afternoon, welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian was courteous as always, bowing politely while he held open the door for the new guests entering his Masters home. Ciel's thoughts were put on hold as his sight came to line up with a woman. She was tall, nearly Ciel's height and her posture only aimed to make her seem taller. She wore small rimmed glasses, which illuminated her sharp blue eyes underneath; it was definitely something no one could miss. He noticed her outfit, also, which was quite different for a lady. She wore a dark blue blazer along with blue trousers, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red bow tie. Ciel was taken aback at just how different this lady was. Behind her stood a rather tall man as well, his left eye rimmed with a single spectacle and dressed entirely in black. He reminded Ciel of Sebastian, and he took note to himself that this man was possibly the Hellsing butler. Last but not least, a small, rather well-endowed girl came into the Earl's view. Her hair was medium length and blonde, unlike the first woman's whose hair was rather long and a lighter blonde. She had a near matching pair of blue eyes and seemed to be rather joyous.

"Greetings, Earl of Phantomhive. I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing; I believe you got my letter." Ciel already didn't trust her. She had an heir of authority to her that didn't sit right with the young man. However, the Queen herself had ordered this affair to occur, and Ciel was under the rule of her majesty. "Sir? But you are a lady!" Ciel and Sebastian both shot around to see Mey-Rin's face in utter shock and embarrassment, she obviously understood she had spoken at the wrong time. "I have acquired the title 'Sir' as part of my job." Ciel scoffed to himself, clearly unamused with her condescending tone. "And would that be the leader of the Hellsing Organization, or as one of the members of the Knights of Protestant?" Integra shot her glance to the man standing a few bodies' distance away from her and her party; clearly this Earl had done some research.

"I'm surprised you knew even that much young Earl, not many people have welcomed me with such knowledge of…myself." She stated dryly, looking back to her butler and stepping further into the mansion. "I expect you didn't find this information on your own however, seeing as you wouldn't want to soil your hands with breaking into the restricted libraries of the Queen herself, am I right?" Ciel blanched, looking over to Sebastian with his uncovered eye which was luckily currently shrouded with his own hair to hide the fact it was wide open in shock. Sebastian had broken into a royal records facility to get that information? He should have guessed immediately upon the hesitation in his butlers words, but had decided to pass it off as something else. He noticed the demon smirk, turning his head from Ciel and closing the door behind the small girl as everyone was now fully in the manor. "Shall we discuss further?" Ciel questioned, watching the woman strut past him into the large foyer of his mansion. "After you, young Earl." That title had always annoyed the blue haired man, he had long outgrown the word young, and even his appearance could no longer be pegged as young. He had matured into a fully grown and handsome man. 20 years old was definitely far past the title of young, at least to Ciel. Sebastian skirted along the marble floors of the mansion, striding in front of the blonde haired woman and her companions leading everyone up to the drawing room, where he held open the door and waited for the large party to enter. Ciel found himself sitting at one end of a small table, and Integra found herself sitting at the other end. Square in the center was a large stone chessboard with glass pieces. The Earl eyed the board and then the woman across from him who seemed to be eyeing the thing in a fashion of the same interest. "Do you play?" Ciel questioned.

"For sport…" Replied the authoritative blonde.

"Excellent, it will give us some time to discuss why we have been brought together, and it will give you time to explain to me just what is it the Hellsing Organization does." Integra smiled, reaching into her jacket pocket only to pull out a small stick with a label down the center that read 'Gurkha' in gold font. Ciel tsk'd, signalling to Sebastian with a wave of his fingers to open a window. It wasn't so much that he couldn't stand the smell of cigars; he actually found the smell quite nice, it got annoying when the room he was stuck in began to cloud with too much smoke and suffocate him. He watched as the black fitted butler came to her side and lit the cigar with a lighter he seemed to materialize out of nowhere. He was fast, Ciel kept note of this. Ciel watched as the woman took a long puff of the cigar, blowing the smoke out in front of her and enveloping the Earl's senses with a red wine flavour.

"Tell me young Earl… what do you know, of vampires?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hi there :D

I hope you enjoyed this story so far!

I'll be updating it quite often, so no need to fret if you wanted more!

So, just to review some things, this story is set 8 years after Ciel became a demon. And for those of you who have only read the Manga *SPOILER ALERT FOR THE ANIME* Ciel becomes a demon. So, he's grown up into a fully fledged man now, and has demonic powers much like Sebastian. He is also still contracted to Sebastian seeing as he no longer has a soul for Sebastian to devour. This story is going to be mostly my imagination and my undying need of what should have happened after the anime had ended. I have lots of plans for good things that I think everyone is going to love :D And there might even be some romance *le gasp*

I appreciate every view, review, favorite and follow And don't worry, even if this story doesn't get crazy popular, I'm not going to stop writing it!

Okay, peace out lovelies!

P.S If you're wondering why some words are spelt differently, I'm Canadian...so I tend to spell things with 'u''s in them :P (Colour...flavour...)

~Ali A.K.A KissesForDays


	2. II - Game Time

Ciel sat in silence for a moment, fiddling with the small black, stained-glass rook under seize of his right pinkie finger. The piece wobbled back and forth for a couple seconds, before falling face down onto the granite board, accepting the defeat Integra had placed upon the poor piece with her Queen. He wasn't surprised by the woman's words, more than anything, he was intrigued. Never had he met a person shrouded in so much secrecy that even Sebastian couldn't find more than half a page, unless that bastard Demon wasn't telling Ciel something; a very likely possibility.

Integra was focused on nothing and everything. Ciel occasionally felt the woman look over to him, without focusing his own eyes on her piercing blue ones. It was a plus to the powers he had developed over the years. And over this time, he had begun to understand why Sebastian enjoyed revelling in the darkness and decay of a Demonic life so much. However, he missed being truly alive. Food meant nothing to the Earl anymore, nor' did expensive wines. It was a bland existence, it had been this way for eight years and not one day did Ciel actually wish to be alive once more. Perhaps in the first few years he had, but that was no-longer. He revelled in being admired, feared, and respected. He was definitely not on equal terms with Sebastian in comparison to powers, but Sebastian had had thousands of years to practice, Ciel only eight.

It was a dangerous wish, to out-power a Demon. Even if the one doing the wishing was in-fact a Demon himself, Ciel bit down. His lower lip; pinched in-between his upper and lower canines bringing nothing but a troublesome look to his face, the Earl didn't even feel pain anymore.

Ciel chewed on a response, not sure how to come to terms with what Integra had just asked him. It was possible the woman was just playing a joke on him, but some internal sense told the young man different.

"What do I know of vampires?" Ciel pondered for a moment; thinking out loud, trying to bring back everything he had ever heard or read of vampires; the first thing to find its way into his consciousness was a typical response, Bram Stokers – Dracula.

"Mythical creatures that feed off of human blood, beings that live for hundreds of years and that have become depicted as fear to the human race itself, much like any other dark mythical creatures… Demons for example."

Integra smiled, obviously liking the answer Ciel gave. She seemed like a woman with constant secrets and hidden cards up her sleeves.

Sebastian silently came up to Ciel's side, placing down a few letters, sealed with different emblems, and a single newspaper dated on the top, middle section. Ciel let his fingers splay over the papers, pushing them into a neat pile, his OCD taking over for a quick moment, before he managed to regain his composure, locking a soft but challenging gaze with the blonde across from him. He noticed the other two of her companions in his peripherals, eyeing him. It didn't un-nerve the Earl, it actually made him quite curious. He could sense a heartbeat, but only one, a strange oddity since there were five of them in the room. Sebastian he could understand, he was a Demon. Ciel could also understand his own lack of a heartbeat, but what about Integra? Her two companions? Which ones were alive? And which ones weren't?

Ciel heard a soft snicker behind him. He turned around to see Sebastian cover his mouth with a gloved hand, turning his face from the Earl as he continued to make a fresh pot of tea.

_Damn that Demon._

Sebastian knew the answer to the question clawing at the young earls mind, but Ciel himself; was further away from figuring it out, at least until he could gather some clues about the others around him. He turned back to Integra who had just finished her move, taking her Queen back to a safe zone, realizing Ciel had intended to set her up with his Knight.

"Why are you curious about what I know in regards to vampires?" He intoned the question, feigning impatience. Warmth was not a liable emotion he was willing to show towards the woman, not quite yet at least.

"You were curious about what it is I do, right Ciel?" Integra's glance flashed from Ciel then to Sebastian, lingering on the Demon, a whirlwind of thoughts rushing past her irises; there and gone in a single second. She inhaled a long breath from the last little nub of her cigar, clearly taking it for all its worth, Ciel couldn't remember her even smoking the blasted thing to such a point. Ciel's chin came to rest on his open palm; elbow supported by the wooden table in front of him, a rather cocky and boorish grin crept up onto his soft, child-like face.

"Was I? I honestly can't remember stating I was curious as to what you did, Miss Hellsing. However, if you're ready to share, I'm more than willing to listen." Ciel took a pawn. Indeed he was curious, and could clearly remember stating he wanted to know what exactly it was the Hellsing Organization did – but he would have nothing for admittance. The way to win a game was all in strategy, first you bait, then you strike, and Ciel was only on step one of two, a step he rather enjoyed. It reminded him of how Sebastian once went into extraneous detail about how he enjoyed playing with his food; that to Ciel was what he considered this to be, a playtime of sorts. He would find a way inside Integra's head, taking his time, exploring every little detail about her, and then once he was ready to get the edge on whatever it was he needed, the strike would commence.

Integra glanced his way, clearly capturing the trust issues emanating off of Ciel which seemed to hang in the air like slabs of dead meat, a rather disgusting visual that popped into the blondes head. "Please Ciel, as many others; I enjoy games, but if you'd like to know about me, and my friends-"she gestured around to the people in the room, purposefully lingering on an empty space over near the drawing rooms entrance "-then I'd suggest you stop whatever game you're trying to play with me, I only have limited time to explain this to you."

Ciel clenched his teeth together, hard. It took all his self-control not to slam his fist down onto the chess board, and lunge across the table directly at the tenacious Miss Hellsing. He could feel his rather long fingernails bite down into the soft pads of his hands, drawing small specs of blood. Irritated and rather 'done' with this conversation, Ciel bit back his pride, resting into the support of his armchair, glaring at the woman across from him, a certain malice overtaking his senses as he imagined all the vile and nasty Demonic things he could do to her from this position, and others. How dare she demean his authority in games? And in his own home too, such disrespect, something Ciel would not easily forget.

The looming black aura that seemed to form invisibly over the Earls head, lingered, causing a change in the rooms mood and atmosphere completely. The game was over, and Ciel was just about done with Integra. Perhaps it was the Demonic blood in his veins, or just the fact he hadn't been so blatantly challenged by another in such a long time, but he was getting quite worked up.

"Enlighten me… Miss Hellsing. When did I ever give you permission not to partake in my little game?" Ciel's face lit up with a sadistic smile, his body coming forward into a yielding position, arms rested on his thighs, chin rested on the tops of his hands. His slate blue hair fell into his face, revealing only his large, over-toothy grin, as well as his chiselled jaw. Ciel could feel Integra's heartbeat rising, though her outer-self remained completely calm and unmoveable. The Earls head cocked to the side, relentless with the dark aura he was ushering to everyone else in the room that didn't already possess one of their own. Sebastian turned his back to the tea cart, coming to stand beside the Earl, hands to his sides, looking down at the viciously disturbed man.

Integra leaned forward herself, smiling towards the man in front of her, keeping a soft eye on the never-leaving grin plastered to the Earls face. She looked over from him to the butler that stood at his side, acquiring her own personal mental note for later.

"Do tell me Ciel, why do you wear that eye patch?" She teased.

Insolent! Complete and total disregard of what he had said! This woman was just messing with him completely, here to toy and nothing else; she was using his own tactics against him. Earlier, Ciel had though the racing of Integra's heart had simply been out of fear of the malice he was emitting, but now he came to realize she was simply baiting him, and her body was getting a satisfactory rise out of his own reactions to her ploys! Utter bullshit!

Ciel thrust his hand across the table, connecting it with each and every piece that stood tall on the smooth marble square – he inwardly heard Sebastian sigh, because the butler knew in that moment he would be responsible for replacing such a rare artefact. Ciel's vivacious swing ended with the shattering and clanking sounds of many little chess pieces, some hitting the windows across the room, others simply finding their ways' to the floor. He clenched his teeth, watching the blonde as she jumped back in the moment, obviously not expecting such an outburst. Ciel's' fist came to a standstill, hovering over the un-occupied area where it ended its violent tirade. His chest heaved and fell; annoyance and anger coursing through his being. His head turned upwards, teeth clenched and grinding on one another while his hair seemed to block whatever currently played across his deep blue eyes. He took a breath, the room around him silent – servants and companions alike all seeming to be at the ready, ready to attack whoever decided to harm their Masters.

"My Master has chosen a rather devilish adversary…one not without a temper." Snickering began to fill the room, ushering in a malevolent presence that brought both Ciel and Sebastian to guard. A tangible aura filled the entire room, hastily overpowering Ciel's own. The shorted, jump-suit clad girl standing at attention behind Integra seemed to light up with glee, while Integra's own butler remained un-moveable, both physically and emotionally.

Ciel caught himself twisted around sporadically, looking to each corner of the room around him. He felt his head swim with a foggy haze that seemed to envelope him like a pillow; one used in the art of suffocation. He fell back from his comminatory position, letting the full weight of this strange miasma crush his body directly into the arm chair – Sebastian felt it too, wondering in that moment when the thing causing such a waspish atmosphere would show itself.

The butler's inward question was answered almost immediately as a near authentic giant shimmered into existence right before his magenta laden eyes. The thing before him was monstrous, if Sebastian had to guess he'd say far over seven feet tall. He wore a torn cloak of crimson, seeming to take on a life of its own even without the assistance of wind to move it around in such a way that it was currently whisking. A large brimmed hat lay atop of the man's head, covering what seemed to be a plentiful amount of raven-black hair, revealing only the slightest amount that had decided to jut out to the left side of his face. Its eyes were covered by orange tinted glasses – ones that enclosed any possible peripherals the man may have had. A large, scarily-sadistic smile appeared on this man's face, one that Sebastian assumed would never leave, unless rare circumstances applied. The rest of his body was draped in wrinkled black leather, nearly matching the butlers that stood behind his Master Guest.

"Well what have we here?" came a question from the monsters mouth, as he eyed down Sebastian with a feral appetite. I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting a Demon, before."

Almost instantly, Sebastian's eyes lit with a blinding magenta, his face remaining stoic, but his eyes showing so much more – threatening to rip this beasts head from its body if it so much as touched his Master; or him. Regardless of Sebastian being bolstered to Ciel for eternity – he still felt an undying need to protect his 'not so young' lord, from anything and everything that posed a threat, and in this moment, this "thing" in front of him, posed a bigger threat than anything Sebastian had faced before. The pure dark energy leaking from every pour of this being was shocking. Shocking enough Sebastian had involuntarily taken a few steps back when the creature had surprisingly appeared before him.

"My Master, are two uncontrollable Demons' really the best you can do?" The red-draped creature teased the blonde, walking away from Sebastian to circle around her. It wasn't a threatening gesture – more a gesture of intrigue.

"Alucard, for once can you listen to me and stay to the shadow like I've asked?" Integra seemed rather miffed, ready to explode at the creature beside her at any mere moment. Both Ciel and Sebastian were still shocked, though only Ciel was coming to terms with his feelings on the outside, showing both his astonishment and confusion, having these plastered on his face like a large neon sign.

_She knew._

Or at least, now she did, thanks to that beast. Though, Ciel didn't seem any evident surprise come across the commanding blonde's features. He did however, notices the blonde catch his evident gawking, replacing her pursed and annoyed lips with a smirk of her very own.

"You didn't think I'd come into the house of the Queen's Guard dog without knowing who or what I was up against, did you Ciel?" She remained stoic, say for the grin still evident on her face. "I've known from the start what you and your… "Butler" were." She used the term with such a lax attitude, Ciel almost felt bad for Sebastian.

"But.." Ciel stuttered, ashamed he knew nothing of her or her companions, yet she seemed to know even the most intimate things about the Earl himself. He clenched his teeth, wanting to bite down on something, though he decided for the moment to spare his lip of the torture it had previously received from his over exaggerated canines.

"What is he?" Ciel demanded, looking directly over at the cloaked, grinning creature.

"He, is the topic of our conversation, Ciel."

She had won. Each move up to this point had thrown Ciel for a whirl wind. No longer could the Earl keep his regal composure; he had lost, and to a woman no less. Ciel was no misogynist, but when it came to loosing, something inside him cracked slightly when his loss was in fact at a woman's hands. He chewed on an answer, none coming to him in his time of need – the only other thing he could possibly do was accept defeat.

His eyes shuffled down to the board in front of him, noticing once piece had been left on the board, knocked over most likely by the Demon's wrist, however only nudge to the point it didn't in fact fall from the board itself. The piece was Ciel's black king, glimmering in the lights of the drawing room as its shaped filled the irises of the man boring down a look that could kill onto the inanimate item. It was as if the piece was mocking him.

Ciel clenched his fists.

Integra lit another cigar.

The black king rolled from the board.

Alucard chuckled.

**A/N - **Wow, it's been almost a year since I've updated this... way to go Ali, you're such an a**hole.

I'm sorry for the LONG LONG LONG wait, I had this story in my files, begging to be updated but I just ignored it because I'm a lazy POS.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this installment, a little angsty, yes I know, but hey - it's Ciel, what did you expect?

I hope you guys like the way I brought in Alucard. Originally I was going to make it super flashy and very...uh...Alucard'y? But I decided it be better he add to the mocking Integra was currently having so much fun with.

To be honest, I'm making this story up as I go, so I'm not going to make any promises about future updates, when the inspiration hits me, you guys will be the first to know.

Thanks to everyone who's followed the story! I get all the notifications through email, also, thank you to the lovely reviewers, you guys make me smile :)

I'll see you all in the next installment!

-Ali (BeautyGrotesque)

P.S - Apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors, I'm awful for checking over my work.


End file.
